Briser la glace
by Ulfira
Summary: Un petit one-shot. La "mort" de Jack du point de vue de sa sœur. "Il m'avait sauvé, je l'avais perdu."


**Bon, je sais que je devrais travailler sur ma fanfic, mais j'ai pas pu résister. Je suis un peu grande pour regarder ce genre de film, mais quand j'ai vu des extraits, j'étais obligée de le voir. C'est donc une des scènes du film, du point de vue de la sœur de Jack. Je spoil beaucoup les souvenirs de Jack, donc si vous n'avez pas vu le film, il serait préférable de ne pas lire.**

* * *

J'avais peur, la glace sous mes pieds se fissurant un peu plus chaque seconde, laissant apparaître de nombreuses fissures. Jack m'avait pourtant dit de faire attention à cette partie du lac, il savait que la couche de glace y était souvent trop fine pour supporter le poids d'une personne. Mais je ne l'avais pas écouté, trop occupée à patiner, je n'avais pas entendu ses avertissements. Et maintenant, je me retrouvais tremblante de peur, sans pouvoir bouger sans risquer de passer à travers la glace trop fine pour résister à mon poids. Mon frère était en face de moi, un ou deux mètres plus loin, trop loin pour m'atteindre. Il avait retiré ses patins, et je pouvais voir ses pieds nus sur la glace froide.

-_Ça va aller, ça va aller..._ me dit-il, dans une tentative de me réconforter. _Ne baisse pas les yeux, regarde-moi._

-_Jack_, ai-je soufflé, _j'ai peur._

Puis j'ai entendu un grincement provenant du sol, instinctivement, j'ai baissé les yeux et ai vu avec horreur la glace fissurée à mes pieds. J'ai légèrement vacillé au craquement que celle-ci provoquait mais ai réussi à garder mon équilibre.

-_Je sais, je sais oui._

Je vis mon frère s'avancer vers moi, la glace se fissurant également quand il posa son pied. Mais il ne tarda pas à reprendre ses paroles réconfortantes, malgré la peur qu'il devait ressentir.

-_Mais je te jure que ça va aller. Tu ne risques rien..._ Il tarda un peu avant de reprendre, hésitant sur ce qu'il fallait dire. _Tu- Tu sais quoi ? On va jouer à un jeu._

-_Non arrête_, ai-je pleuré.

-_Tu crois que je te fais une blague ?_

-_Oui, tu fais des blagues tout le temps._ Lui répondis-je.

Il réessaya de se rapprocher de moi, mais au son de craquement que produisit la glace quand il appuya un peu plus fort dessus, il se ravisa. Je voyais bien qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire, et qu'il avait peur. Peur de me perdre, peur de se perdre lui-même. Puis, il reprit sur un ton hésitant, essayant toujours de me réconforter.

-_Non... Oui mais, heu... Là- Là c'en est pas une. Je te promets, c'est pas une blague. Cette fois... _Il hésita quelque peu, mais reprit. _Tu ne risques rien. Tu dois croire en moi, je t'en prie. _

J'ai relevé un peu les yeux, essayant de ravaler ma peur. Je vis Jack devant moi, en voyant que mon regard s'était porté sur lui, il continua.

-_Dis-moi quel jeu te plairait. Tu veux qu'on joue à la marelle ? Comme on a joué hier._ Il vit que j'avais confiance en lui, et commença donc à se déplacer tout en faisant mine de jouer au jeu en question. _C'est facile, regarde. Un... _

Il posa son pied, la glace se fissurant sous celui-ci lui faisant perdre son équilibre. Afin de le recouvrer, Jack agita ses bras d'une façon qu'il savait que je trouvais amusante. Le voyant faire, j'ai laissé un petit rire passé entre mes lèvres.

-_Deux..._

Il était très proche d'un bâton au bout crochu, j'ai alors deviné pourquoi il s'était déplacé dans cette direction. Mais je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il voulait faire avec ce bâton.

-_Trois !_

Mon grand frère sauta, rejoignant l'étrange bâton que j'avais remarqué plus tôt. Cette fois, la glace resta stable et aucune fissure n'apparut. Il se baissa, ne me quittant pas du regard, et ramassa le bâton. Prudemment il se retourna vers moi.

-_Allez... A ton tour..._ Il s'approcha légèrement, tendant son étrange morceau de bois vers moi, comme s'il voulait m'attraper avec et commença à compter. _Un..._ J'ai fait un petit pas. _Allez va-y._ Murmura-t-il pour m'encourager tout en rapprochant encore plus son bâton de moi. _Deux..._

La glace se fissura, arrachant un petit halètement de ma bouche. Je vis la peur passer dans les yeux de mon frère, une peur que moi-même je ressentais. J'hésitais à continuer, de peur que la glace ne se rompe sous moi.

-_Trois !_ S'exclama-t-il.

Sur ce, il tendit brusquement le bâton vers moi, la partie crochue enveloppant mon corps. D'une force que je ne lui connaissais pas, il se servit de la branche afin de me projeter à l'endroit où la glace était sûre. Sa propre force le projeta de quelques mètres, presque à l'endroit exact où je me situais quelques secondes plus tôt. J'ai heurté violemment la glace dur mais ai rapidement relevé la tête, je vis Jack se rasseoir et me sourire, je lui ai répondu par un rire.

Il commença à se relever mais n'en eut pas le temps, la glace se rompit sous lui en un bruit sourd et il tomba dans l'eau glacée. Criant de surprise et de peur. J'ai alors crié la seule chose, le seul nom qui me vint à la bouche.

-_Jack !_

Plusieurs fois, j'ai appelé le nom de mon frère, mes paroles résonnant autour de moi. Je savais que même en sachant nager, personne n'aurait pu remonter, le froid est ainsi, il vous endort, l'eau vous noie. Je voulais me précipiter vers le trou, le rejoindre dans cet enfer glacé qu'était l'eau à cette période l'année. Je ne l'ai pas fait. Non. A la place, je me suis juste effondré au sol, pleurant mon frère dont j'étais sur de ne jamais revoir le sourire. Il m'avait sauvé, je l'avais perdu.

* * *

Je suis revenue au lac, deux jours plus tard. A ma grande surprise, il y avait un trou dans la glace désormais assez épaisse pour supporter mon poids. Ce n'était pas le trou fait par une personne tombée dans l'eau, la forme était plutôt celle d'une personne étant sortie de sous la glace. A l'endroit exact où mon frère était tombé, une autre était remonté. Alors, j'ai reprit espoir. Au fond de moi, je savais qu'il était toujours vivant quelque part. Des larmes de bonheur ont coulé sur mes joues, la joie emplissant tout mon être.

Ma mère, me voyant à genoux sur le sol froid, se précipita vers moi. Elle me lança un regard interrogateur auquel je répondis par un sourire. J'ai regardé autour de moi et vis les motifs de givre dessinés sur le lac. Le bâton avait également disparu. Les larmes coulant toujours sur mes joues rendues rouges par le froid, je me suis tourné vers ma mère.

-_Il est vivant..._ ai-je soufflé.

C'est ainsi que je répandis la légende de Jack Frost, le garçon aux cheveux blancs qui répandait la neige. La légende de mon frère, Jackson Overland, devenu après sa mort : Jack Frost.

* * *

**Je précise que sa sœur pouvait le voir, mais il ne le savait pas. La dernière partie n'était pas prévue, je l'ai imaginé à partir du "_C'est une histoire de grand-mère_". Pour moi, je me suis tout de suite dit que Jamie était un descendant de la sœur de Jack donc, je me suis dit qu'elle avait pu raconter l'histoire. Je préciserais également que personne ne l'a cru, croire une petite d'environ neuf ans qui vous raconte que son frère n'est pas mort mais qu'il contrôle la neige et tout... Vous voyez le topo. J'imagine qu'elle a entendu son nom quelque part, en tout cas elle le connaît.**

**Donc, j'espère que cet one-shot vous aura plu. J'aimerais bien, en tout cas, connaitre vos avis dessus.**


End file.
